


Popular

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be popular, you have to starve yourself thin. Seeing that boy stuff his face all the time was gross in your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~One~

**-Two Weeks Before The Spray Paint Incident-**

 

"Get out of my way," You growl as you walk through the crowd. The crowd parts ways as they see you coming. Since you were the most popular, thin, and pretty girl in the school, you got everything you wanted. If it was for the crowd to part ways, then that's what you got. Your best friend is waiting for you at your locker. You really actually don't like Violet, but you need someone to keep you company.

"Hey ______!" She squeals as she hugs you. You push her off carefully and unlock your locker, "So ______. There's a party in two weeks at the roller ring! We should totally crash it!" You look at her.

"Who's it for?" She giggles. 

"Silver Rocket. I got the details from someone earlier. It's a surprise for him!" You knew that Violet had a really bad crush on Silver. You didn't have a crush on anyone, but you did love ruining other people's relationships.

"Maybe Violet," You respond as the two of you head to your first period. Sadly, you had almost all your classes with Violet. When you enter the room, you reunite with another one of your friends, "Lucy. What's the scoop?" You ask. Lucy was the girl who knew everyone's relationships.

"Well, -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- seems to be hanging with Gold when her friends aren't around," You frown.

"Okay. What else?"

"-[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- and Silver are fighting," Perfect, "Green is tutoring -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-," You continue to listen, "Diamond seems to be really close to Platina Berltiz,"

"The rich girl?" You ask Lucy and she nods, "I've hear enough then." You sit in your seat as the teacher walks in. If you would have known in that short two weeks that you would start falling in love with Diamond, you most likely would have chosen a different path.

**-♥Dia♥-**

You see your target walking on one side of Platina Berltiz. She seems to be laughing at a joke one of the boys said. The other boy is Pearl. You step forward and someone hit you in the shoulder with their shoulder.

"Hey!" You growl as the boy turns to look at you, "You freakin hit me!" He blinks at you.

"Whatever Princess, deal with it," He says as he walks away. You glare at him and look toward the direction that Diamond was last time you saw him. He's gone now. You curse and being the search again.


	2. ~Two~

There he is. Like the last time you saw him, he's with Platina and Pearl. You watch them for a couple minutes. Then Violet walks up.

"What are you doing?" She asks and then sees Diamond, "Oh," You step forward and walk over to the group. The boys are laughing and Platina is just slightly smiling. Stupid rich girl. 

"Oh hi there Platina, Pearl, and Diamond," They look at you, surprised. Well Diamond looked hungry, not surprised.

"What do you want?" Pearl asked with a tone that said he knew you were up to something. You fake a smile.

"I just wanted to say hi, is that a problem?" You ask him, but you don't look at him. You're looking at Diamond. You study him as a girl comes up to your group and taps Pearl on the shoulder. He jumps and turns. Then he groans. Standing behind him is -[GirlWithACrushOnPearl]-. She's such a nerd. All she does is spend her time in the library.

"I wanted to remind you to pay your fines," Pearl frowned.

"I don't have the money yet! Just give me more time!" The two argued about it as Diamond spaced off. You sigh and put your hands on your hips. Platina then spoke up.

"I'm sorry," She started and everyone payed her attention, "But can we not fight in the halls?" You frown, but don't stop her, "I can pay Pearl's fine. Nothing's to great for me to pay and for _______," She looked at you and smiled, "Hello to you as well," She's nice. Way to nice. Diamond smiled at her and you frowned again. He's going to be yours.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys at lunch?" You ask as you look at them.

"Don't you have people to sit with?" Pearl asked. He really does not like you.

"I don't want to sit with them today," You hate to do this, "Please can I sit with you guys?"

"It's fine with me," Diamond speaks with a goofy smile. Platina nods.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Pearl looks mad.

"But she's not nice!" He's on to you, "She just wants something from us!" Platina looked at Pearl.

"That's the end of it," She told him, "She will be sitting with us," He glares at you and then sighs.

"Whatever you say, Missy," You smile and cheer inside your head. Phase one complete. Phase two is now set in motion.


	3. ~Three~

You look at Diamond, discussed. Platina takes her seat next to Pearl. Almost everyone is whispering about you sitting with them. You don't care though. Platina smiles at Diamond as she slowly eats. Pearl eats pretty fast as well. How can Platina stand sitting with them? You don't eat though. You never eat. Diamond looks at you and swallows his food.

"Are you going to eat?" He asks. Pearl slightly laughs as he swallows his.

"She never eats," You suddenly start to panic, "She talks to those friends of hers to much," Pearl makes air quotes around friends. You glare at him.

"Don't be mean to Violet and Lucy," You snap. He rolls his eyes.

"Glad to know that you actually know their names," He drinks some of his milk, "I know you don't actually care about them," Before you could snap at him, Platina speaks.

"Pearl, that is unnecessary," She smiles at you, "I'm sure that ______ cares a lot about her friends," You glare at Pearl. He happily glares back. You are surprised that Diamond hadn't spoke up yet. You looked at him. He had just finished his meal and was smiling at Platina.

"Do you want me to put your tray away?" He asks her. You frown. She smiles.

"After I finish, if you don't mind," Diamond smiles again.

"I don't mind at all, Missy," Nicknames as well? You frown again. The girl from earlier comes up and taps Pearl on the back. He jumps slightly and turns to look at her. His face is a bit red as he speaks to her. Her's is as well.

"What's going on between them?" You whisper and Platina looks behind her.

"Nothing," She responds. Diamond nods.

"Nothing at all ______," He frowns and looks at you, "Why would you think something's going on between -[GirlWithACrushOnPearl]- and Pearl?" He stands up and points in her face. She rolls her eyes at him.

"They just seem-," You don't know what word describes them, "So animated," 

"Platina," Pearl speaks and she looks at him, "Can I borrow some money to pay for my fine?" Platina nods.

"When does it need to be payed off?"

"As soon as possible," -[GirlWithACrushOnPearl]- speaks and Platina nods.

"Can we do it now?" -[GirlWithACrushOnPearl]- nods.

"I'll met you in the library," She leaves and Pearl looks at Platina. She nods.

"I'll see you there," He runs after her and Platina turns to Diamond, "Care to toss my trash for me?" He nods, takes her tray, and then goes to leave. He looks at you and then at Platina.

"I'll see you guys later," He smiles at you, "I'm going to stay with _______," You are really surprised. After he gets rid of Platina's tray, Diamond comes back. You spend the rest of lunch getting to know him.


	4. ~Four

You sigh as you leave school. You and your 'friends' get into the bus. You see Diamond hug Platina. You frown. 

"_________," You blink and look at your friend, "Come on," You get on the bus and take your seat next to Violet. You hear the girl in front of you talking about some girl in her Home Ec class. 

"How's the Diamond thing going?" Violet asked. You shrug. 

"Fine I guess," Violent seemed disappointed about your answer. You look out the window where Diamond, Pearl, and Platina go the wrong way. You see Platina go toward a expensive looking car. A boy leans on it and sighs. You watch as he opens the door for her and gets in after she does. You can't wait until you get home. You talk to Violet the whole ride to your bus stop. Eventually you get off and go inside. After a while your mother comes home, completely ignoring you. That's normal in your life. You spend the rest of your night talking to Violet and ignoring your homework.

**-♥Dia♥-**

The next morning you are tired. You don't even want to go to school. You skip breakfast like always. You go to meet Violet at your normal place. You see Diamond, stuffing his face with donuts as he waits for Pearl and Platina. Pearl runs down the hall a minute later, -[GirlWithACrushOnPearl]- frowning from where he came. Diamond doesn't seem to notice Pearl. Platina walks in with a boy who looks a bit weird in his uniform. You have seen him once before, but he looked embarrassed to be with Platina. You overhear Platina call him -[BoyWithACrushOnPlatina]-. Before you can overhear anything else, your friends show up. Violet talks her head off about Silver like she always does. Violet's such a loser. You don't really listen to her as you let your mind wonder about Diamond. What were you going to do to ruin his and Platina's relationship? You watch Diamond, Platina, and -[BoyWithACrushOnPlatina]-. Diamond's laughing about something. You sigh as you watch them and Violet frowns.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah," You respond, "I'm listening," You respond, but your not and you hope she doesn't know it. Diamond saw you staring and smiled at you. You slightly blushed and turned toward Violet. She was still speaking and you rolled your eyes. You hope that the bell would ring soon. Violet's talking was getting really annoying.


End file.
